Businesses use marketing campaigns to communicate the value of a brand or product to the consumers. Marketing can be advertising in the form of brand awareness, sale of products or services, or deals and incentives. Advertising can take many forms including billboards, direct mail, radio cinema, television commercials, newspaper ads, magazines, telemarketing, etc. With the emergence of the World Wide Web and advances in hand-held device technology, among other things, new advertising mediums are available to businesses. For example, advertisements can now take the form of web banners, rich media ads, social network advertising, online classified advertising, e-mail marketing, and other forms of multimedia marketing advertisements.
Generally, marketing campaigns target large collective groups of consumers. Businesses use the context of the advertising medium to determine the type of advertisement to deliver to consumers to achieve a targeted advertisement experience. For example, programs shown on television may display commercials geared towards a specific gender, age group, etc. For example, Saturday morning cartoons may display commercials geared towards children, e.g., toy commercials, whereas soap operas may display commercials directed towards stay-at-home women, e.g., fashion or home goods.
Another form of advertising, known as behavioral advertising or targeted advertising, has become more popular with the increase in access to consumers public profiles. Businesses can gather consumer information such as online activities, historical webpage consumer demographics, search terms, etc. and use that data to generate advertising material tailored to the consumer's individuality. Mobile devices provide a platform for delivering targeted advertising. Businesses may collect consumer online activities through Internet-related smart phone technologies and monitor consumer geographical location through GPS technologies embedded in the consumer's mobile device.
In order to support targeted advertising and real-time advertising, businesses may need, or have access to, a significant amount of computer infrastructure, such as servers, multiple memory devices and/or systems, routers, etc. Depending on the scope of the marketing campaign, the cost of the infrastructure required to support advertising operations may outweigh the benefit of the marketing campaign. The disclosed embodiments include systems and methods for dynamically delivering content to consumers in near real-time that address these and other concerns.